Under Our Wings
by marciewantsthev
Summary: Fiona and Imogen extend an invitation to Tristan for one of their TV show and movie nights. A weird form of hilarity ensues.


**Fimogen- Under Our Wings**

**Oneshot**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once it's done, it's not like there's a rewind button," Fiona warned her girlfriend, her face buried in her locker. "I mean, if you want to, then I'm fine with it, one hundred percent behind it, even, but if you aren't sure, then I'd rather we didn't." Imogen sighed, knowing that Fiona was being overly cautious about the topic, and she was probably lying about the supporting this too. She supposed that it could be a big deal to the right person, but she didn't see why there was such a fuss over it. It wasn't like they were getting engaged or anything.

So, Imogen grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders, yanked her away from her locker (despite Fiona's attempts to go back to said locker so that no one could swipe any of its contents), looked her right in the eyes, and kept her voice firm as she stated, "I'm so sure of this that it's not even funny, Fions." She smiled lightly at the end to keep the conversation from being overly serious. "You're not going to change my mind on this."

"You sound pretty serious about this," Fiona noted, tilting her head slightly as she walked back to her locker. She closed the door emphatically, giving Imogen a look. Imogen bit her lip, not wanting to mess up on her response.

"I just think that he seems lonely, you know? I think it would be nice to extend a hand of friendship, even if it means that we have to spend the night with someone else. Besides, he might say no," Imogen reasoned, knowing there was a much better chance Fiona would allow it if she knew there was a chance it wasn't going to happen. There was a minute of silence as Fiona silently contemplated the pros and cons of giving in to Imogen's request.

"Fine, go ahead and invite him," Fiona groaned, "but I refuse to watch D.E.B.S. for the fifth week straight."

"Thank you," Imogen squealed, hugging Fiona tightly in celebration. Judging by the look on Fiona's face, her acceptance to allow Tristan to spend time with them was well worth the alone time they would be sacrificing simply because of the current hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed, giving Fiona a peck on the cheek before storming off to find Tristan.

"I'm gonna regret this," Fiona muttered to herself once Imogen was out of earshot.

* * *

That Friday evening, Imogen arrived earlier than initially planned in order to help Fiona make sure everything was organized. They couldn't have the ninth graders talking badly about the state of Fiona's loft, after all. Imogen tried to get Fiona to separate her movies from her TV shows for aesthetics for about twenty seconds before noticing a large difference in the amount of programs and movies she owned.

"I'm surprised you collected that many shows, though," she added offhandedly. "You always seemed the type to randomly watch shows, but never buy the DVDs."

"Yeah, well, when you get attached enough to some of these shows, you can't just sit back and not own them," Fiona admitted, pulling six seasons of Buffy from the shelf. Imogen shot her a look, to which she replied, "Well I'm not going to have some random guy I hardly know blabbing about my Buffy collection to everyone. Just because I watch it doesn't mean I need everyone to know about it."

"Right," Imogen laughed. "It would be horrid if someone actually knew why you hate it when they compliment the shirt you're wearing," she joked.

"It would," Fiona responded, clearly not noticing the sarcasm in her girlfriend's voice. "Could you imagine?"

"No," Imogen deadpanned, focusing more on the assortment of snacks sitting in the loft's kitchen. "I couldn't."

Fiona opened her mouth to say something, but before any sound left her mouth, there was a knock at the door. "Really?" she asked no one in particular as she closed the dvd case that hid her more personal collection from Tristan. "You're early?"

"Fions, hun, just go get the door, please," Imogen scolded her. "It's not the end of the world." Fiona simply grumbled something indistinguishable under her breath while dragging her feet. The second the door opened, though, her posture straightened and a genuine looking smile graced her features.

"Hey Tristan! It's so nice to see you again. Come on in, I swear we don't bite," she told him, holding the door open as he stepped in and placed his shoes to the side of the door.

She closed it quickly once he entered.

"Hi Fiona. Thank you so much for the invite. I really appreciate it," he told her, smiling as he handed her a shopping bag with miscellaneous snacks. "I brought a few snacks."

"Hi Imogen," he chimed, waving at her from across the kitchen. "It's so good to see you again. Do you need a hand?"

* * *

"Remind me why we're watching Queer as Folk?" Fiona groaned, hiding her face behind one of her hands in a my-life-is-officially-ruined manner.

"I like the plot and Tristan likes the shirtless guys," Drew joked mockingly. "I don't know, because your wife and son like watching you squirm?"

Imogen's reaction would later be described as the spit take heard 'round the world.

"What did you just say?" she squeaked. "You little-"

"It's okay, Imogen. Drew's just being Drew. If you ignore him long enough, he'll go away," Fiona stated while maintaining her composure. She grabbed for her glass, taking a few gulps of soda while keeping her eyes closed.

"I totally see how he could come to that conclusion, though," Tristan remarked after a minute of silence.

"Not helping," both girls chastised.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, can't I make one comment without getting backlash around people anymore?"

Fiona attempted to say something, but found her mouth unable to open due to the unamused look Imogen was already sending Tristan. "Not funny. Go to your room," she joked.

"Imogen! You're going to fuel Drew's fire too?" she questioned, her voice filled with disbelief. "Traitor."

"Come on, it's not that bad," Imogen reasoned with her girlfriend. "It's just an episode or two, and then we can watch an episode of Skins. We can even watch through the lake scene, and I promise to try to keep my composure."

"No promises here," Tristan interjected.

"Should I be watching skins? Are there lesbians or something?" Drew asked, suddenly interested in the conversation more than his search for food.

"Do us a favor?" Fiona asked Drew, turning towards him as she rested an arm on the back of the couch.

"Yeah?" he responded, oblivious to Fiona's intents.

"Get lost," she commanded.

"Fine, but I'm still gonna see if skins has lesbians," he said to no one in particular. He walked to his room, bowl of chips in hand.

"Men," sighed Imogen.

"Preaching to the choir," Fiona jested.

"Hello!" Tristan supplied. "I'm right here, you know."

Fiona just gave him a wave of dismissal as Imogen rolled her eyes and told him, "We weren't talking about you, kid."

* * *

Fiona managed to convince Imogen and Tristan to switch from Queer as Folk to But I'm a Cheerleader after only one episode, so they spent the better portion of the next hour relaxing and watching the movie silently. It took until almost halfway through for Fiona's hands to start wandering, though said exploration was controlled due to the… younger audience.

"Stop it before he notices!" Imogen exclaimed in her best indoor voice, sneaking a somewhat amused glance at Tristan. Luckily for them, he wasn't looking.

"He notices, all right," came the offhand remark from the teenage boy, much to the girls' disappointment.

"Could he pretend not to notice?" Imogen asked, her voice hinting at proper curiosity, as she grabbed for her popcorn bowl. A distracted Fiona trailed her hand along Imogen's side, pausing for a moment just above her waist.

"No, but he could leave early if you two need a room," he retorted. Imogen merely responded by sticking her tongue out at him, while Fiona wrapped her arm around Imogen's shoulders. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence. At least I'm not Drew, right?"

"Right," Fiona stated in a way that even she couldn't tell if she was using sarcasm. Imogen sighed into Fiona's shoulder as Tristan reached for more food.

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Imogen asked her girlfriend, smiling softly as she put the extra chips back in the bag.

"I survived. I'm like a war hero," she responded, grabbing a bite of popcorn from the bowl at her side while placing a dvd back on the rack.

"Oh, come on, Fions, now we're here on our own and Drew's too busy with who cares what to interrupt any talks or, you know," Imogen hinted.

"Feel free to clarify that for me," Fiona flirted, abandoning her near-empty bowl of popcorn to stride towards Imogen. As she approached, she grabbed her girl by the waist, pulling them into a kiss.

They stayed like that for a few moments, lips meeting lips, arms around each other, before parting ever so slightly to rest their foreheads together. Imogen opened her mouth to speak, whispering the words, "that works."

* * *

**So I feel like this is a bit off-character, but I wanted to get this out to the community. I plan on writing more stuff for them in the future.**

**Feel free to contact me on my tumblr.**


End file.
